WickedWolf
by Wicked Witch always wins
Summary: Breve historia #WickedWolf
1. chapter 1

Zelena continuaba sentada en Granny's aún después de la marcha de Snow White incapaz de dejar de sonreír: su plan avanzaba sin ningún problema y era capaz de sentir como su venganza se encontraba cada vez más y más cerca.

Tantos años de espera estaban por llegar a su fin, y las sensaciones para ella eran indescriptibles: la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo poniéndole los nervios a flor de piel y creándole un nudo en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

Pero por mucho que adorase sentirse así, sabía que no podía permitirse distracciones... Necesitaba desahogarse.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás después de todo podría darle un nuevo uso a ese juguete que guardaba en el sótano.

Sonrió y se levantó dispuesta a irse cuando sintió que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien chocaba contra ella derramándole café caliente encima.

"Idiotas" pensó "¿Acaso nadie en este estúpido pueblo mira por dónde va?"

Miró al frente y delante de ella se encontraba una morena de ojos verdes totalmente petrificada ante el estropicio que había causado.

Rápidamente salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a disculparse mientras se inclinaba a recoger los pedazos de taza repartidos por el suelo.

\- Mierda. Lo siento mucho. Soy una torpe. Perdone - las excusas continuaban saliendo rápidamente por esos labios de tono rojo sangre, pero Zelena no hacía más que observarla con ojo crítico.

"Quizás pueda servir"

La joven se levantó y observó la camisa empapada de la bruja pegándose a su cuerpo, tragó en seco.

Zelena sonrió "si, definitivamente esto sería fácil"

Por fin los ojos de ambas encontraron y la perlirroja comenzó su juego:

\- Tanquila, no te preocupes comenzaba a tener frío - trató de bromear

A lo que la mujer le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - de veras lo siento, soy una torpe. Déjeme invitarla a un café y por supuesto yo pagaré el tinte.

\- No se preocupe por lo del tinte, pero estaré encantada de aceptar ese café... siempre y cuando usted se lo tome conmigo claro.

La morena se quedó parada durante unos segundos sin saber muy bien que decir, sopesando la propuesta, y tras unos momentos de silencio finalmente aceptó y la acompañó hasta su mesa.

\- ¿Un café entonces? - la bruja río y señalo su camisa empapada.

\- En realidad, creo que he tenido demasiado café por hoy.

\- Cierto... ¿Y qué le parece una copa?

\- Eso es una gran idea

Zelena se acomodó contra el respaldo del banco mientras veía a la joven camarera alejarse... Era alta, quizás un poco menos que ella, pero con esos tacones sus piernas parecían no tener fin; su escasa ropa dejaba a la vista el nacimiento de un culo bien tonificado cubierto por un tanga rojo, y su camiseta exageradamente escotada, permitía entrever la prenda que conjuntaba a dicho tanga.

Apartó la mirada para observar por un momento el estropicio de su camisa, abriendo un botón más y aireándose, pues el calor comenzaba a ser molesto.

Cuando volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la chica, la pilló observándola de la misma manera que ella había hecho tan solo unos momentos antes, y apartar la mirada sonrojada al haber sido descubierta.

Se sentó frente a ella y le pasó su copa dejando que sus dedos se rozasen brevemente.

\- Por cierto mi nombre es Ruby, encantada de conocerte.

\- Zelena, un placer.

\- ¿Eres nueva por aquí? Nunca antes te había visto en Storybrooke

\- La verdad es que si. Me perdí la primera maldición así que todo esto es bastante nuevo para mi - la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y dio un pequeño trago a su copa.

\- ¿Y ya tienes un lugar para dormir? He oído que aún hay gente buscando casa.

\- Em si, una pequeña granja a las afueras de la ciudad. Es bonita ¿sabes? Pero no es realmente muy acogedora.

\- Bueno, este restaurante es además un hostal... Si alguna vez necesitas un lugar para dormir ya sabes dónde estamos.

\- Mmm me lo pensaré, ¿Las habitaciones son grandes?

\- Si mucho - esta vez fue Ruby quien dio un trago - y bastante bonitas la verdad

Zelena se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa, dejando así más a la vista su escote - ¿y crees que podrías enseñarmelas? - como era de esperar, la morena no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia allí, lo que la puso visiblemente nerviosa.

\- ¿Enseñar que? - Zelena se quitó uno de los tacones bajo la mesa y levantó la pierna para acariciar las de Ruby, la cual se tensó al momento.

\- Las habitaciones claro - dijo en voz baja.

Con su pierna dejó de acariciarla para comenzar a subir cada vez más despacio por sus muslos. Antes de llegar justo donde ella queria, se alejó para acariciarla de nuevo, e hizo esto otro par de veces, cada vez acercándose más pero nunca llegando a darle lo que buscaba.

La morena por su parte respiraba cada vez más agitada y sus manos ahora agarraban con fuerza el asiento. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules y preguntarse que coño estaba pasando.

Al sentirla más cerca pensó que por fin llegaría donde ella quería, pero una vez más bajó la pierna y Ruby no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de queja haciendo a algunos clientes girarse.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaban, mierda, debía detener eso ahora mismo.

Metió la mano bajo la mesa y agarró la pierna de Zelena antes de que volviese a moverse.

\- Em, me parece que te has equivocado... Yo, osea a mi, no me van las chicas y ehhh, creo que debería volver a trabajar... Si, eso - Zelena no paraba de sonreír sin apartar la vista de ella, y en un momento sus ojos descendieron hasta sus pechos haciéndola morder su labio.

Ruby no se perdía detalle de los gestos de la pelirroja, y sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa, dio una despedida rápida y desapareció por uno de los pasillos del restaurante.

Necesitaba alejarse lo máximo posible del restaurante. Necesitaba estar en cualquier sitio lejos de aquel lugar y de la mujer que estaba dentro.

Caminaba por el pasillo del hostal a paso rápido tratando de aclarar sus ideas ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?

Una mujer, una completa desconocida a la cual no había visto en su vida, casi le hace un trabajo debajo de la mesa... Y eso no es todo, ¡es que encima había querido que acabase!

Dios, aún recordaba el tacto de la piel de Zelena, el modo en el que hacía su respiración agitarse, y sobretodo ese calor que la invadía cada vez que se acercaba más a su entrepierna.

Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo y colocó la cabeza contra la fría pared tratando de recuperarse. Debía olvidarse del tema, solo había s ido una pequeña confusión y todo quedó atrás.

Aún estaba intentando calmar su mente y su respiración cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba del hombro y la empujaba contra la pared para comenzar a besarla... Y joder, ¡Sí qué era un buen beso!

Era ella, había vuelto y parecía más que dispuesta a acabar el trabajo que había empezado bajo la mesa.

Ruby trató de alejarse unos momentos, pero la pelirroja la agarró de las muñecas y pegó su cuerpo al suyo para impedir que se moviese mientras continuaba atacando sus labios.

En un momento sintió como la lengua de ella pedía la entrada a su boca, lo que le hizo soltar un gemido de exasperación pues sabía que por mucho que lo intentase, la batalla ya estaba perdida. La dejó pasar y entonces Zelena comenzó a explorar cada rincón de su boca, acariciando sus labios y su propia lengua para buscar una reacción de ella la cual no tardó en encontrar.

En ese momento Ruby dejo de pensar y sólo se dejó llevar por aquello. Le devolvió el beso a la pelirroja entablando una batalla por el dominio de la situación, una la cual ella no parecía dispuesta a perder.

Al sentir que la morena por fin respondía, Zelena aflojó el agarre sobre sus muñecas y con una mano agarró sus caderas mientras la otra acariciaba sus pechos sobre la camisa. La respiración de la morena se aceleraba cada vez más y más al igual que su pulso, así que se apartó un momento del beso tratando de tomar aire, pero Zelena aprovechó eso para atacar su cuello con la misma fiereza que antes, repartiendo besos, mordiscos y lamidas por toda la piel expuesta.

Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, y un fuerte jadeo escapó de los labios de Ruby cuando la mano de Zelena viajó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a frotar sobre su tanga.

Pero entonces voces y risas se escucharon acercarse por el pasillo y ambas se separaron como si la piel les quemase. Las dos trataban de aparentar normalidad, y aunque a la pelirroja parecía no costarle nada, por el contrario Ruby se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Alzó la vista y vio a Zelena observarla con una sonrisa y una mirada que bien podría haberla hecho correrse allí mismo mientras la gente pasaba demasiado despacio por allí, parecía que no se irían nunca. Trató de ahogar un gemido mordiéndose el labio, pero entonces la pelirroja llevó un dedo hasta su boca y mordió la punta sonriendo... Era el mismo dedo con el que la había estado frotando momentos antes.

Por fin la gente desapareció por una esquina y las dejó de nuevo solas.

Zelena se acercó despacio hasta la camarera moviendo las caderas provocativamente y pegó los labios a su oreja para susurrarle.

\- ¿Crees que ahora podrías enseñarme esas habitaciones? - para terminar, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y tiró levemente haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Ruby.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Idi: Feliz cumpleaños cielo (con retraso)**

De nuevo volví a sentir mi espalda chocar contra una pared, esta vez la de la habitación en la que nos habíamos metido. Zelena ni tan siquiera dedicó un momento a echarle un vistazo antes de que me empujase contra la superficie y comenzase a besarme de nuevo.

Hace ya tiempo que cualquier tipo de duda había quedado atrás: cada beso y cada toque de su cuerpo al mío recibía una respuesta casi inmediata. No podía resistirme a las atenciones que me estaba dando esa mujer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí que sus manos volvieron al juego y daban un par de tirones a mi ropa para dejarme tan sólo vestida con el bra y un tanga. Se separó un poco para observarme, pasando la mirada de arriba a abajo por todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome enrojecer. Tuve la necesidad de taparme, así que inútilmente traté de cubrirme con mis manos y mis brazos.

Ella frunció el ceño y se volvió a acercar a mí agarrándome de las muñecas con una mano y con la otra acariciando mi cadera - No te tapes - yo no supe qué responder a ello, así que lo único que pude hacer fue volver a pegar mis labios a los de ella y rodear su cadera con mi pierna.

Su mano descendió hasta mi culo y lo apretó levemente antes de cargarme para tirarme sobre la cama y colocarse entre mis piernas. Los besos continuaron y poco a poco toda la ropa quedó olvidada en cada rincón de la habitación.

Sus labios bajaron de nuevo hasta mi cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo para dejar una marca que sería difícil de esconder... La simple idea de que la gente pudiese saber lo que ella me estaba haciendo me hizo soltar un gemido y buscar más su roce.

Continuó descendiendo por mi cuerpo, rozando el dorso con la yema de sus dedos y mi pecho con su lengua. En el momento en el que envolvió mi pezón con su boca, arqueé mi espalda para pegarme a su pecho e instarla a ir más rápido... Ella sólo me miró y me sonrió antes de volver a hacerlo más despacio.

Me quejé con un jadeo y ella llevó una de sus manos a mi rodilla mientras subía lentamente (demasiado para mis gusto) hasta mi sexo. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar de arriba a abajo evitando mi clítoris y calentándome cada vez más mientras su lengua continuaba jugando con la punta de mis pezones y los mordía con algo de fuerza.

Se mantuvo haciendo esto por unos minutos cada vez más fuerte y mi paciencia iba desapareciendo según aumentaban mis nervios... no entendía por qué cojones no seguía.

La agarré del pelo y la muñeca para hacerla besarme de nuevo e intentar que esos dedos acabasen donde yo quería, pero no movió su mano ni un centímetro. Me sonrió entonces como lo había hecho en el pasillo y pegó sus labios a mi oído - Ruégame - se separó y me miró a la cara mientras metía dos dedos terriblemente despacio en mi interior. Intenté negarme y resistirme, moverme más rápido para que ella también lo hiciese pero no lo conseguí y entonces no pude más - Por favor...más... por favor - el nudo en la garganta apenas me permitía hablar, pero ella debió de escucharlo porque entonces comenzó con ese ritmo rápido y duro que yo tanto andaba buscando y que me hizo gritar.

Ella me tapó la boca con una mano consciente del ruido que hacía, pero yo ya estaba demasiado caliente y hasta el más mínimo roce se sentía como fuego sobre mi piel. Los gemidos amortiguados retumbaban por toda la habitación cada vez más altos según me acercaba al orgasmos y mis caderas se movían a más velocidad.

Entonces sentí que me penetraba con un tercer dedo y ya no pude más.

Me corrí con fuerza sobre sus dedos con un sonoro y agudo gemido que hizo su mano vibrar, clavé mis uñas en su espalda haciéndola sisear y cuando por fin mi cuerpo se relajó, caí rendida sobre la cama con mi respiración agitada y el cuerpo sudoroso. Ella continuó cada vez más despacio hasta que estuve totalmente calmada y sacó los dedos de mi interior para lamerlos frente a mi, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño y ahogar un pequeño gemido mordiendome mi labio.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo con esa mirada y apartando la mano que tapaba mi boca, acercó los dedos a mis labios para que yo los probase. Obedecí y agarré su muñeca sin dejar de mirarla para meterlos en mi boca y lamerlos de arriba a abajo antes de sacarlos no sin antes darle una ligera mordida a la punta al final.

La tomé de la nuca y la acerqué para besarla de nuevo. Ella respondió el beso con la misma fuerza que antes, se notaba que quería más... Y yo estaría encantada de dárselo.

Mi mano bajó por su espalda, rozando su piel como ella lo había hecho antes conmigo y apreté una de sus nalgas cuando hube llegado hasta su culo. Debió de gustarle, ya que entre besos y lamidas soltó un pequeño suspiro y se pegó más a mi; pero cuando quise mover mi mano para comenzar a tocarla, ella me detuvo y se separó del beso - Aún no - entonces sonrió y bajó las manos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis rodillas y abrirlas por completo - quiero hacer algo primero.

Se inclinó sobre mi entrepierna y empezó a repartir besos por mis muslos mientras me agarraba de las caderas y se acercaba cada vez más a donde hacía tan solo unos instantes habían estado sus dedos. Se separó un poco pero no tardó en pegarse de nuevo, esta vez colocando su lengua sobre la base de mi sexo y dando una lamida lenta de arriba a abajo.

Mis manos apretaron con fuerza las sábanas y un jadeo escapó de mis labios - ¡Mierda! - Dios, nunca antes me habían hecho eso y jamás me había atrevido a pedírselo a ninguno de mis anteriores amantes, la vergüenza era demasiada y la sola idea me hacía enrojecer, pero... Joder! De haberlo sabido lo habría pedido mucho antes.

Continuó moviendo así su lengua: cada vez frotándose con más fuerza y evitando mi clítoris mientras me agarraba para evitar los desesperados movimientos de mis caderas. Entonces me penetró despacio y yo llevé mi mano a su cabeza para agarrar su cabello con fuerza mientras gemía cada vez más alto. Se movió un par de veces dentro de mi igual de lento haciéndome perder la paciencia - ¡Joder Zelena! - ella volvía a buscar que le suplicase, quería que le rogase por más pero no lo iba a lograr. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y pellizcando mis pezones traté de concentrarme al máximo en las atenciones que me estaba dando.

Ella miró hacia arriba y la vi fruncir el ceño... parecía enojada. Agarró con fuerza mis muñecas alejándolas de mí y haciéndome soltar un pequeño quejido mientras trataba de alejarme, pero ella era demasiado fuerte. Colocó cada mano en un extremo de mi cuerpo y sin soltarme bajo de nuevo hasta mi sexo penetrandome de golpe con su lengua y haciéndome gritar de placer.

No quiso darme tiempo a recuperarme y comenzó directamente a devorarme, moviéndose rápidamente en mi interior y acariciando cada rincón de mi sexo con su lengua. La sensación de su lengua húmeda y caliente en mi interior fue la mejor de mi vida, mis caderas se retorcían buscando cada vez más y más de ella y cuando por fin estaba por llegar, ella sacó su lengua y succionó mi clítoris dándole atención por primera vez en la noche.

Grité como nunca antes lo había hecho y cuando lo tomó entre sus dientes tirando de él, el placer y el dolor eran tales que acabé corriéndome por segunda vez para ella.

Acabé cayendo rendida de nuevo en la cama y sentí como soltaba mis muñecas... Tampoco importaba mucho, no me podía mover. Seguía tratando de regular mi respiración y calmar mis latidos, mi mente y todos mis sentidos parecían estar en una nube y apenas fui consciente de cuando Zelena se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A mi casa - se encogió de hombros sin mirarme. Se encontraba de espaldas subiéndose los pantalones y terminando de abrochar su blusa

Cuando hubo acabado se giró para hablarme - me lo pasé muy bien, gracias - se inclinó para darme un beso corto - Nos vemos.

Entonces trató de alejarse para irse, pero yo la agarré de la muñeca y la retuve un poco más - ¿ya te vas? ¿Así tal cual?

Ella sonrió un poco y se sentó en la cama conmigo - no te equivoques Ruby, nos lo hemos pasado bien, pero esto sólo ha sido un polvo... Espero que lo comprendas - yo no daba crédito a lo que oía... ¡Me había usado para quitarse el calentón!

\- Claro - le di una falsa sonrisa. No pensaba permitirle creer que había sido otra cosa para mi - nos vemos por ahí.

\- ¡Genial! - se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta - hasta pronto - me guiñó un ojo y sin más se fue, dejándome sola y desnuda en aquella habitación.


	3. Capítulo 3

*Ruby's POV*

Los días pasaban con normalidad: llegaba al restaurante, atendía a los clientes, organizaba el hostal y me volvía a casa a descansar.

Mi vida se centró en el trabajo tras aquel encuentro, puesto que necesitaba que así fuese para distraer mi mente de un recuerdo de aquella mujer.

Por bien que me lo hubiese pasado esa noche, la idea de no haber sido más que un objeto... un juguete para alguien, me abrumaba.

Jamás me había sentido de esta forma; jamás me había sentido usada, y lo odiaba.

Cada vez que ella pasaba por mi cabeza, la ira me invadía. La forma en que se portó no tenía perdón para mí: por supuesto había tenido aventuras de una noche, pero la otra persona siempre lo había querido también, y yo me había negado a ella al principio; siempre traté de conocer un poco a quien me llevaba la cama, nosotras tan solo habíamos intercambiado unas palabras y ella ya me quería follar; pero lo que más me había jodido de todo esto, fueron sus aires de superioridad. Como si yo no supiese lo que hacía, como si ella fuese fantástica en aquello (que lo era pero eso no importaba.)

Era la última vez que alguien me trataba así. Y si me volvía a cruzar con esa mujer, le haría saber quién era yo en realidad.

*Zelena's POV*

Llevaba ya dos semanas aguantando las quejas, dudas e inseguridades de Snow White y ya no podía más.

¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo vas a tener un hijo, no te estás muriendo!

Eso sin contar al inútil de su marido, quién se notaba a leguas que no deseaba este embarazo. Pero la estúpida de su mujer, tan centrada en sí misma, parecía no darse cuenta de esto.

No sé cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar a esos dos sin volverme loca... Necesitaba una distracción con urgencia.

\- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a Granny's? Hace mucho que no veo a Ruby y había quedado con ella para ponernos al día - la morena levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para dirigirse tanto a su esposo como a mí.

"¿Ruby? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre...?"

"¡Claro!" No pude evitar sonreír al recordar a la camarera de hace unas semanas, la verdad es que lo había pasado realmente bien con ella...

Entonces pensé que quizás podría ir a hacerle una visita y descargar tensiones. Estaba segura de que no tendría problema en hacer un hueco para mi en su agenda después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez.

\- Me parece una gran idea

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin llegamos a la restaurante y lo primero que hice fue buscar con la mirada a la camarera de la última vez, revisé cada rincón de la sala pero no la veía allí.

"¿Quizás es su día libre?"

Fruncí el ceño por un momento ante esta idea hasta que Mary Margaret me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta una de las mesas. Quizás por la ironía del destino o por simple curiosidad, es la mesa en la que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior.

Y entonces ella apareció.

Tal y como iba vestida la última vez, caminaba hacia el restaurante saliendo de la cocina para entregar los platos que le habían encargado. Se movía rápidamente, concentrada en lo que hacía y sin dejar que nada la entretuviera de su trabajo.

Por fin su mirada se posó sobre nosotros, y cuando me vio podría jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Con un paso más lento se acercó hasta nuestra mesa sin dejar de mirarme, cosa que pasó desapercibida para la parejita que tenía enfrente pues parecían demasiado entretenidos en su conversación.

\- Hola chicos - al final llegó hasta nosotros y apartó la mirada de la mía - es genial volver a veros...

"¿Es cosa mía o lo había dicho con un tono malicioso?"

\- ...decidme, ¿En qué puedo serviros?

Entonces los dos idiotas salieron de su ensimismamiento y se dirigieron a la morena para hacer su pedido. Cuando todos hubimos encargado nuestra comida, ella se alejó de nuevo y pasó la orden al cocinero.

En ningún momento desde ahí volvió a mirarme directamente, ni siquiera cuando vino a traernos la comida.

*Ruby's POV*

No me podía creer que ella al final estuviese aquí... tras tanto tiempo de espera ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla.

Pero por fin se acababa de presentar la oportunidad de darle la vuelta a las cosas, era una ocasión muy valiosa y por nada del mundo la dejaría escapar.

Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi de vez en cuando... Cuando me acercaba alguna mesa cercana a la suya, o me inclinaba sobre la barra. Sabía que quería ella acercarse, pero también sabía que nunca lo haría.

Los clientes comenzaron a abandonar el restaurante según se acercaba la hora de cierre, fue entonces cuando ella se presentó ante mi en la caja registradora. Llevaba unos billetes en la mano y me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Hola Ruby

\- Zelena - la saludé sin tan siquiera mirarla, no se lo pondría fácil.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Muy bien la verdad - "mentirosa"

\- Genial - me ofreció una sonrisa aún más grande - verás, la última vez que nos vimos lo pasé muy bien, y estaba pensando en que podríamos volver a tener un buen rato...

Su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más al mío llenándome de nuevo con ese calor tan extraño, pero yo no retrocedí ni un centímetro.

En cambio, me erguí y por segunda vez en toda la noche la miré directamente a los ojos, observándola, y tras unos momentos le respondí:

\- En mi casa a las 9 - le pasé un papel con mi dirección y después me giré sin despedirme.

Entonces agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mi contra su cuerpo, ya no quedaba nadie en el restaurante así que por suerte, nadie vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su mano se posó en mi muslo y comenzó a acariciar mi piel descubierta, subiendo cada vez mas y causando estragos en mi... aunque no se lo dejase ver.

Tenía que demostrarle que su tacto no me afectaba como ella quería, que ers sólo una mujer más.

Sus atenciones se detuvieron en el momento en el que se percató de que yo no respondía como la última vez... Por unos momentos pareció confundida, pero entonces se le pasó y fue ella quien me sonrió.

\- Nos vemos esta noche entonces - acercó su labios a mi cuello y empezó a besar, chupar y morder la zona en la que tan solo unos días atrás aún se podía contemplar el chupetón que me había hecho en nuestro último encuentro. Sus manos, ahora jugaban con el bordillo de mi pantalón, y yo me sentía al borde de la locura.

Yo misma sabía que no podría aguantar el tipo durante mucho más tiempo... Estaba a punto de soltar un gemido que me delataría y mandaría todo mi autocontrol a la mierda... Pero entonces paró.

Ella se alejó de mi y me observó con una sonrisa triunfadora antes de girarse y dirigirse hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Te he dejado propina! - dijo sin darse la vuelta, y entonces se marchó.

¿Propina?

Miré hacia abajo y vi un grupo de billetes enganchados al borde de mi tanga, el cual sobresalía ahora del pantalón.

" ¡Será puta! "

Mierda, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé... Pero aún tenia toda la noche por delantey no dejaría que ella tomase el control.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aún faltaban 20 minutos para las 9 y yo estaba demasiado nerviosa.

La casa estaba preparada y la cena sobre la encimera... aunque sabía que no era una cita, aún tuve que quedarse un rato más en el restaurante y no me había dado tiempo a cenar nada, así que pensé en comprar algo para las dos.

El timbre sonó y bajé aprisa para abrir la puerta, no sin antes echarme un último vistazo en el espejo de la entrada y asegurarme de que todo andaba bien.

Cuando la abrí, me encontré cara a cara con la pelirroja y no pude evitar echar un vistazo a su cuerpo entero: llevaba unos tacones que hacía a sus piernas ya largas de por sí parecer infinitas, y unos pantalones ajustados a su cuerpo que trazaban cada una de sus curvas. Encima llevaba una blusa blanca, translúcida, que dejaba ver su sostén negro cubriendo sus pechos y una chaqueta de cuero negro que la hacia verse espectacular.

La miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que ella me observaba divertida, había sido demasiado descarada pero esque no pude evitarlo.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la dejé entrar a la casa, tomé una respiración profunda antes de cerrar la puerta y por fin me giré dispuesta a empezar la noche, y el juego.


	4. Capítulo 4

*Zelena's POV*

Entré a la casa y el olor de aquella mujer invadió todos mis sentidos. Era un aroma agradable, sutil, fresco, sin duda me resultaba un olor muy relajante.

La casa no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para un par de personas, y su interior estaba decorado de una forma simple pero con gusto, funcional pero sin dejar a un lado lo estético, sobretodo utilizando colores cálidos que le daba un toque hogareño... Cada cosa estaba limpia y en su sitio, realmente era una casa muy bonita.

Me di la vuelta y de nuevo enfrenté a aquella mujer: Esta noche llevaba un vestido blanco que le quedaba justo por encima de la rodilla... ajustado por su fina cintura pero con una caída aflojada, dándole un toque casual pero no demasiado. Los tacones negros que llevaba hacían juego con su maquillaje, que acentuaba el increíble tono verde de sus sus ojos y el brillo labial rojo sangre que se había colocado... Esta noche estaba espectacular.

Ésta vez fue su turno de reírse por el escaneo, pero esque era inevitable llendo así vestida.

\- Hola - dijo ella.

"¿En serio? ¿Esto no lo habíamos pasado ya?"

\- Hola - me acerqué a su cuerpo y la tomé de la cintura con la intención de besarla, pero ella se apartó y esquivó mis labios.

Dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza - de eso nada, primero la cena - debió de notar mi cara confundida, porque entonces hablo de nuevo - no te hagas ilusiones linda, hoy salí tarde de trabajar y no me dio tiempo a cenar, así que puedes esperar sentada, o si no, compré comida de sobra.

Esto me tranquilizó un poco la verdad, yo no quería que ella confundiese las cosas y pensase que buscaba una relación. Yo estaba en esa casa para divertirme con ella y nada más.

" Aunque una cena no hará daño" la verdad es que yo tampoco había comido nada desde que estuve en el restaurante con ella y ahora tenía bastante hambre.

La seguí hasta la cocina y me senté frente a la isla que estaba colocada en el centro de la habitación mientras ella ponía la comida frente ambas.

Comenzamos a comer en un silencio algo incómodo que no estaba segura de cómo o si quería romper, pero decidí dar pie a un poco de conversación.

\- Y bueno Ruby ¿Quién eras antes de la maldición? Supongo que Blanca ya te habrá contado sobre mi, pero lo cierto es que yo no sé nada sobre ti - la verdad es que ya lo sabía todo sobre ella y los habitantes de esta ciudad, debía estar bien informada si quería triunfar en mi venganza.

\- En nuestra tierra me conocían como Red.

" ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿En serio? ¡Venga ya! "

\- Que nombre tan peculiar... ¿Y qué más tienes que decir sobre ti?

\- Nada muy interesante la verdad.

" Vale, esta chica está rara. El otro día era todo nervios y ahora está como si le molestase tenerme aquí"

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

\- No sé a qué te refieres - ni siquiera me miró al hablarme.

\- Mírame - levantó la vista y no supe bien como interpretarla - mira querida, si no me querías aquí me lo podías haber dicho sin problema. Pero no me hagas venir si te vas a estar portando como una zorra ¿entendido?

Se me quedó mirando por unos momentos y entonces fue cuando comenzó a reírse como si le acabase de contar la mejor broma del mundo... Esto ya era demasiado. Me levanté y cogí mis cosas dispuesta a irme.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas bonita? - se podía escuchar el sonido de sus tacones chocando contra el suelo mientras me seguía por el pasillo.

\- A mi casa.

\- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte.

\- ¿¡De qué coñ... - entonces sentí el fuerte golpe de mi espalda chocando contra la pared, y los labios de la morena atacando los míos.

" ¡Joder! "

De inmediato le seguí el beso e intenté moverme para tomar el control de la situación, pero ella me agarraba demasiado fuerte por las caderas y no me permitía moverme. Al parecer era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Comenzó a desabrocharme la ropa con una única mano y aún así seguía sin poder escapar de ella.

Ya con mi chaqueta, tacones y blusa fuera, la sentí meter una de sus manos en mi pantalón y no pude evitar estremecerme contra la pared. Hizo a un lado mi ropa interior y comenzó a frotar con dos de sus dedos sobre mi clítoris, no muy rápido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para volverme loca.

Mientras su mano jugaba conmigo, sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello y mis pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén, llenándome de mordidas y besos húmedos que por seguro me estaban dejando montones de marcas en la piel, pero era tal el placer que me estaba dando que ni se me pasó por la cabeza quejarme.

Yo quería llevar las cosas más lejos, ya me había dado por vencida intentando tomar el control, y aunque nunca me había sentido muy cómoda siendo la sumisa, ahora mismo la necesitaba demasiado.

\- Subamos arriba -dijo ella en un susurro a mi oído, y yo, por falta de palabras, no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

*Ruby's POV*

La tomé por la muñeca y la dirigí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación... De momento todo iba bien.

Cuando llegamos allí, me separé unos pocos pasos de ella, observando su cuerpo medio desnudo y repasando mentalmente lo que haría con él esta noche. Ella parecía nerviosa y se notaban sus ganas de que volviese a juntar mi cuerpo al suyo, pero antes quería jugar un poco.

Me senté sobre la cama y crucé mis piernas, recostándome un poco y apoyando las palmas de mis manos contra la colcha mientras me acomodaba para observarla.

\- Desnúdate.

Ella pareció vacilar unos momentos, pero por fin comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y lo hizo sin apartar la mirada de la mía, quizás le sorprendió la petición, pero se veía que ella no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo.

La primera prenda en desaparecer fueron sus pantalones, dejandola únicamente vestida con su ropa interior de color negro, y pronto su sujetador acompaño a los jeans ya olvidados en el suelo.

Acercó las manos al dobladillo de su tanga y fue entonces cuando las dudas aparecieron por un momento.

\- Quítatelo todo - ordené.

Y ella obedeció.

Por fin la tenía desnuda frente a mi, y no pude evitar comérmelo con la mirada... ¿Qué se puede decir? Esta mujer tiene un cuerpo de escándalo.

Despacio me levanté y me acerqué a su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi, y su cuerpo tan caliente que incluso a pesar del vestido, lo sentía sobre mi piel.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y rocé nuestros labios, pero cuando ella quiso acercarse para profundizarlo más, me aparté unos centímetros y comencé a caminar a su alrededor.

En ningún momento aparté la mano de su piel, y cuando por fin hube quedado a su espalda, me pegué por completo a su cuerpo acercando mi boca a su cuello.

La mano que tenía colocada en su hombro comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta tomar uno de sus senos y comenzar a acariciarlo. La pude escuchar soltar un pequeño suspiro y sentí como su cuerpo se movió hacia atrás buscando más de mi roce.

Entonces mi otra mano se colocó en su cintura y comenzó a moverse acariciando su vientre... A cada centímetro recorrido podía sentir su piel erizarse bajo mis dedos.

Por fin mis labios hicieron contacto con ella y comencé a besar su cuello con besos lentos y húmedos. Ella parecía no poder moverse, o no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Entonces una de sus manos viajó hasta mi cabeza mientras ella hacía la suya a un lado, intentando que me pegase más a ella.

Sus suspiros y pequeños gemidos llenaban la habitación, hasta que por fin la penetré con dos de mis dedos con la mano que antes acariciaban su vientre.

Las embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, al igual que las atenciones que le daba a su cuello y sus pechos... Sabía que ella quería más, que lo necesitaba más rápido, pero ella estaba aquí hoy para sufrir con el placer.

Sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse para encontrarse con mis dedos, y yo sentía cada movimiento al notar su culo chocando contra mi sexo, encendiendo mi cuerpo y poniéndome cada vez más ansiosa.

Sabía que si seguía así no podría continuar con el plan, así que me alejé y la empujé haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

Ella soltó un gemido de frustración que se cortó de inmediato cuando me vio desnudarme frente a ella. Todas mis prendas habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación junto a las suyas y ahora ambas estábamos al mismo nivel.

Me incliné sobre ella y junté mis labios con los suyos, uniéndonos en un beso caliente y apasionado. Mientras, mi rodilla se hacía paso entre sus piernas, abriéndolas cada vez más hasta que rozó su sexo y su cuerpo se tensó.

Ambas nos movíamos con fuerza contra la otra para aumentar el roce, y cuando llevé mis dedos a su sexo, ella quiso aumentar también el ritmo.

Levantó sus caderas en busca de un poco más de atención, la cual yo le estaba negando, y como ella misma me había dicho unas semanas atrás, me incliné sobre ella para susurrarle a su oído:

\- Ruégame.

Esto no le agradó, trató de moverse y escapar de mi agarre pero yo no la dejé. Al parecer está mujer no soportaba actuar de sumisa, pero debería hacerlo si quería salir hoy de esta casa.

La agarré de las muñecas y abrí uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. De ahí, saqué un pañuelo largo de algodón de color rojo y lo utilicé para atarla al cabecero de la cama.

\- ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces?!

\- Tranquila linda - le guiñe un ojo - lo vas a disfrutar.

Con su cuerpo totalmente expuesto sobre la cama, tomé uno de sus pechos en la boca y el otro en la mano. Sus pezones estaban totalmente endurecidos y reclamando la atención que no les había dado a penas en la noche.

Se veía que ella trataba de no reaccionar ante mi toque, pero su respiración acelerada la delataba, ella estaba disfrutando estar así para mi y debería reconocerlo para que yo la dejase ir.

Mis besos descendieron por su vientre y de nuevo me encontré entre sus piernas. Estaba muy mojada, y la visión que tenía frente a mi era demasiado excitante.

\- ¡Suéltame!

Coloqué mi lengua en la base de su sexo y le di una lamida lenta hasta su clítoris, haciendo que sus quejas cesasen y fuesen sustituidas por gemidos.

Pasé varios minutos así, torturandola de placer... Cada vez que sentía que estaba cerca, rebajaba el ritmo de mis atenciones sin permitirle llegar al orgasmo.

Ella se movía en contra de mi, levantando sus caderas y buscando desesperadamente que yo la follase como era apropiado para que pudiese acabar y que la presión en su vientre desapareciese.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a agotarse y si no ella no cedía pronto debería parar, quería que ella suplicase para mi, pero toda mujer tiene un límite y ella estaba acercándose al suyo.

Pero entonces no lo aguantó más y casi sollozando, me lo rogó:

\- Por favor... - alguna lágrima escapaba por su rostro cuando me habló con la voz rota, rompiéndome el corazón -acaba ya... Por favor...

Su rostro estaba enrojecido, y su cuerpo tan caliente y sudoroso se veía muy débil... En ese momento me sentí una persona horrible y quise darle lo que necesitaba.

Me coloqué frente a ella y desaté sus muñecas sabiendo que estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a ninguna parte. Sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas, y un siseo escapó de sus labios cuando las froté con cuidado y les di un pequeño beso.

Entonces me puse frente a su rostro y le limpié las lágrimas. Ella me miraba de una forma que no supe reconocer, pero no se parecía nada a la mujer de hace unas semanas.

\- Lo siento mucho -le susurré.

Ella cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, haciéndome sentir su respiración pesada contra la piel.

\- Mírame - la pelirroja pareció vacilar por unos momentos, pero finalmente me hizo caso - te daré lo que quieres, ¿esta bien?

Después de asintiese, quise besarla para tratar de relajarla... Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y debía hacer las cosas con cuidado.

Con la punta de la lengua lamí su labio inferior para pedir la entrada a su boca y ella me la dio. Comenzamos un beso lento, en el que no había ninguna prisa por llevar las cosas más allá.

Mi mano, por fin descendió hasta su sexo, y sabiendo que estaba demasiado sensible, mis dedos la penetraron con el mayor cuidado del mundo.

En el momento en el que estuve dentro de ella, soltó un suspiro aún con nuestros labios unidos, y sus manos viajaron a mi espalda para aferrarse a mi suavemente.

Comencé a moverme lentamente para no hacerle daño, y pronto los gemidos volvieron a llenar la habitación. Entre besos y caricias, el calor que nos estábamos dando era casi insoportable, pero yo no me quería alejar.

Poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo y ella estaba cada vez más apretada, su respiración era errática y sus uñas se clavaban en mi piel. Sabía que estaba cerca y esta vez sí la dejaría acabar.

Con el dedo pulgar empecé a trazar círculos sobre su clítoris, y en ese momento, apretó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y su espalda se arqueó con un fuerte gemido.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo, no quise salir de ella de inmediato, en cambio continúe moviéndome despacio hasta que ella estuvo totalmente relajada, y solo entonces me moví. Ella se quejó, en parte por lo sensible que estaba y en parte por haber perdido ese contacto.

Me tumbé a su lado en la cama, y tras unos minutos noté que su respiración se había vuelto tranquila. Miré a mi lado y fue cuando la vi con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta... Se había quedado dormida.

"Mierda"

Me levanté de la cama para salir de la habitación, pero cuando había llegado junto a la puerta, me detuve y la miré una vez más...Me acerqué de nuevo hasta la cama y tras haberla arropado con las sábanas, salí de allí y me fui a la otra habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Me senté sobre la cama despues de salir de la ducha y me metí bajo las sábanas aún sin dejar de pensar... La noche no había resultado como yo quería... El plan era hacerla rogar como ella había hecho conmigo, que cediese pronto y tras darle un par de orgasmos echarla de la casa como venganza por haberme dejado así la última vez...

Nada había resultado como yo esperaba, y la verdad, todo lo que había ocurrido para mi resultaba demasiado extraño.

Esa mujer había llorado de impotencia en mi cama y yo me había de sentido la peor persona del mundo... Pero ¿Porque? Si mi plan era humillarla desde un principio.

Ahora esa misma mujer estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en mi cama y yo no sabía qué hacer... ¿Cómo se supone que la trataría al día siguiente?

*Zelena's POV*

Me desperté con el brillo de una luz chocando directamente contra mis ojos, y al abrirlos para observar dónde me encontraba, me quedé sorprendida.

Tardé un poco para acordarme de todo lo que había ocurrido ayer, pero cuando por fin ocurrió, una pequeña sensación de pánico me invadió.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y todo mi cuerpo se quejó por el movimiento.

\- ¡Joder!

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo de aquella casa.

Cuando por fin llegué a la granja mi cuerpo se relajó un poco, pero mi mente no dejaba de trabajar... No paraba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado anoche, en lo que esa camarera me hizo, y aún peor, en lo que yo le había dejado que me hiciese...

Caí derrotada sobre el sofá y entonces cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

"¿Qué cojones he hecho?"


	5. Capítulo 5

*Ruby's POV*

Me desperté sobresaltada al escuchar el golpe de una puerta cerrándose.

Recordé rápidamente todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, así que sólo por precaución me levanté despacio de la cama y tras vestirme con una camiseta larga me dirigí a mi habitación sin hacer ruido. Estaba segura de que Zelena ya se había ido, pero en caso de que no fuese así, no quería despertarla y tener que enfrentar la situación ahora.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y asomé la cabeza para encontrarme la habitación vacía. Con paso lento me paré en el centro de la sala desde ahi y observé el caos que habíamos causado la noche anterior... Toda mi ropa estaba esparcida por la habitación, las sábanas caían por un extremo de la cama y aún se podía ver el pañuelo de algodón colgando del cabecero. Todo era un desastre que tardaría tiempo en arreglar.

Salí de allí y bajé a la cocina con la idea de desayunar y después limpiar todo aquello... no me apetecía pensar en ella tan pronto, pero parecía que todo estaba en mi contra: los restos casi intactos de nuestra cena de ayer aún estaban sobre la mesa, tal y como los habíamos dejado. Tras abrir una bolsa, toda la comida acabó en la basura y me senté en una de las sillas observando la encimera. Mientras, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, y a cada momento que pasaba, cada vez tenía menos ganas de probar bocado.

No podía dejar de recordar lo que había pasado ayer, la forma en la que yo me había comportado y menos aún cómo se había puesto ella. Me sentí fatal después de haberla visto llorar por mi culpa, no es lo que había planeado para la noche y cuando lo hice no pude evitar preocuparme demasiado por ella.

Pasé mis manos por mi rostro con cansancio y suspiré...

"No debería sentirme así por una mujer que no había ni pestañeando cuando decidió dejarme tirada en una habitación ajena, desnuda y confundida después de haberme follado."

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, furiosa, y me levanté de nuevo. Esta vez tenía las ideas claras: estábamos empatadas. Me daba igual cómo se hubiese puesto esa mujer... yo también lo había pasado mal y ella ni lo pensó, entonces yo haría igual.

Subí a mi cuarto y comencé a arreglar aquel estropicio, nunca me gustó demasiado el desorden, y menos en el sitio en el que duermo cada noche.

Me acerqué a las ventanas y tras correr las cortinas, abrí para que el aire fresco se colase en la habitación. Era un día frío y llovía en el exterior, hacía el tiempo perfecto para quedarse en casa arropada con una manta y una buena peli. Por suerte era mi día libre, y podía hacer cualquier cosa que me apeteciese.

La agarré de las muñecas y abrí uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche. De ahí, saqué un pañuelo largo de algodón de color rojo y lo utilicé para atarla al cabecero de la cama.

\- ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces!?

\- Tranquila linda - le guiñé un ojo - lo vas a disfrutar.

Desaté el pañuelo del cabecero y después de doblarlo, lo volví a guardar en el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Comencé a quitar las sábanas sucias de la cama y en ocasiones me llegaba el aroma de aquella mujer, yo lo ignoraba y continuaba con mi trabajo.

... Me alejé y la empujé haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

Ella soltó un gemido de frustración que se cortó de inmediato cuando me vio desnudarme frente a ella.

Todas mis prendas habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación junto a las suyas y ahora ambas estábamos al mismo nivel.

Aún con las mantas cargadas en mis brazos, recogí prenda por prenda el desorden de la sala hasta que una en particular llamó mi atención.

Acercó las manos al dobladillo de su tanga y fue entonces cuando las dudas aparecieron por un momento.

\- Quítatelo todo - ordené.

Y ella obedeció.

La pieza de encaje negro ahora se encontraba entre mis manos... Al parecer, habían sido tantas sus prisas por la mañana que o bien no se había dado cuenta, o bien no le había importado salir de la casa sin ropa interior.

Lo puse con el resto de la ropa y todo se fue a la lavadora, primero lo lavaria y ya se lo devolvería la próxima vez que la viese.

*Zelena's POV*

Desde que había vuelto a casa no me había movido ni un centímetro... Aún no me podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido.

Esa mujer me había humillado hasta el punto de hacerme rogar para ella, y yo, como estúpida que soy, había caído. No sólo había rogado, si no que había llorado...

\- ¡Zorra! - arrojé el jarrón que se encontraba sobre la mesa por la sala, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y estallar en mil pedazos que acabaron desperdigados por el suelo.

Estaba furiosa por haberme comportado de esa manera, estaba furiosa porque la muy perra había jugado conmigo y aún más porque una pequeña parte de mí lo disfrutó.

Pero yo no soy de las que se dejan dominar y nunca lo seré...

Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación, con mi mente trabajando en una idea de qué hacer con la loba. Debía de haber algo que pudiese hacer para darle la vuelta a las cosas, para volver a tomar el control de la situación... No sería nada fácil: yo ya la había dominado y aún así la morena se me impuso tomando el control; la había tomado por una persona débil y sumisa, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Tan sólo se me ocurría una solución, y era tomar el control una última vez: me presentaría en su casa y después de acostarme con ella, no volvería a hacerlo más. No quería darle más oportunidades de repetir lo de ayer, y si me iba quería que fuese con la sensación de ser la ganadora.

Había tomado una decisión, e iba a ir hasta el final con ella. Esa noche iría a verla y acabaría con esta pequeña aventura.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Subí al baño de mi habitación y despacio comencé a desnudarme frente al espejo... Mi cuerpo aún estaba adolorido y terriblemente cansado por todo lo que había ocurrido anoche.

Después de haberme descalzado y quitado los pantalones fue el turno de la blusa... Cuando ésta estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo me quedé sorprendida, al menos una docena de marcas se repartían entre mi cuello, mis hombros y mi pecho, ocultándose aún por detrás del sujetador.

Retiré el sostén y recorrí aquellas marcas que eran más grandes con la yema de mis dedos... El roce en la piel sensible me costó que mi cuerpo temblase un momento y la piel se me erizase.

Solté un suspiro e hice lo mismo con una marca que estaba especialmente cerca de mi pezón izquierdo... Recordando cuando los labios de la morena habían hecho aquello con mi cuerpo y cómo me había estremecido bajo su toque...

Alejé mi mano y traté de respirar con normalidad para meterme en la ducha. En el momento en el que el agua caliente rozó mi piel, me relajé por primera vez en la mañana y con la frente apoyada contra la pared, disfruté de las sensaciones que esa calidez causaba en mi cuerpo.

Pasaban los minutos y cada vez estaba más relajada, pero también sentía el cansancio acumulado de la noche de ayer así que salí del baño y tras secarme me dirigí a la habitación.

Todo se encontraba a oscuras, pero no necesitaba la luz para guiarme por aquella casa. Cuando entré a la habitación ni tan siquiera me detuve a recoger algo de ropa, tan sólo quería dormir... Me dejé caer boca abajo sobre la cama aún desnuda y cerré los ojos mientras abrazaba la almohada.

Estaba agotada, y necesitaba dormir para esa noche.

*Ruby's POV*

Después de acabar de limpiar mi habitación, me cambié de ropa y decidí continuar con el resto de la casa... Era temprano cuando tanto la planta alta como la baja ya habían quedado recogidas. Aún me quedaba tiempo para mi y no sabía en qué invertirlo.

Me preparé una buena comida y anduve un tiempo por internet leyendo las noticias del pueblo, cotilleando ropa por internet...

Después de haberme pasado tanto tiempo ocupada, no tener nada que hacer era una sensación que me resultaba extraña.

*Zelena's POV*

Me desperté lo suficientemente descansada cómo para comenzar a prepararme para la noche.

Salí de la cama y estiré los brazos sobre mi cabeza para desperezarme con un pequeño suspiro. Una vez lo hice, me levanté y caminé hasta el ropero, empezando a buscar el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión.

Debía estar espectacular para Ruby esa noche, debía dejar un gran sabor de boca para la última vez...

Recorrí con la mirada las diferentes opciones que se me presentaban y por fin mis ojos se posaron sobre lo que andaba buscando.

"Perfecto" pensé.

*Ruby's POV*

Cerré el ordenador y miré a mi alrededor, pensando en qué poder hacer para matar el aburrimiento...

Entonces le eché un vistazo al televisor apagado que reposaba sobre la repisa.

"Una película estaría bien"

Me acerqué al estante y revisé los títulos y géneros de las películas que tenía: comedia, amor, terror, drama, thriller...

Finalmente me decidí por una película de terror de las clásicas, y la puse en el reproductor.

*Zelena's POV*

Terminé de arreglarme y me di un último vistazo en el espejo de mi cuarto, observando cómo aquel vestido negro lucía en en mi cuerpo y buscando algún tipo de defecto por arreglar que no encontré.

Tanto el maquillaje, como la ropa o el peinado estaba listo para triunfar en la noche... y si lo hacía, no tardaría en estar todo hecho un desastre.

Agarré el abrigo y me hice aparecer a una distancia prudente de su casa. No quería tener que caminar mucho, pero no sé arriesgaria a ser descubierta tan pronto.

Miré hacia arriba, observando el cielo gris y las nubes que se cernían sobre mí... La lluvia no tardaría en llegar, y debía darme prisa si no quería que tanto tiempo preparándome se fuese al garete.

Agarré con fuerza las solapas de mi abrigo y me cubrí lo máximo que pude tratando de protegerme del frío de la tarde. Bajé la mirada, y con pasó acelerado comencé a caminar por el camino en dirección a casa de aquella mujer.

Pasaron varios minutos y cada vez estaba más oscuro en el exterior, las temperaturas más bajas y las nubes más cargadas. Justo en el momento en el que comenzó a llover, divisé la casa a lo lejos y agradecí el cielo el haber llegado.

*Ruby's POV*

Desde el salón se podía escuchar el sonido de las palomitas haciéndose en el microondas... Pronto comenzaría la película y ya estaba todo casi listo para una tarde de relax.

Sonó el "Ding" que indicaba que mi aperitivo estaba listo y me levanté de mi sofá para ir a buscarlo, pero entonces un sonido en la puerta me hizo detenerme un momento y cambiar mi dirección para ir a abrir la puerta.

*Zelena's POV*

Cada vez me encontraba más cerca... Tan sólo unos metros más y habría llegado.

*Ruby's POV*

Abrí la puerta y observé a la mujer que de encontraba frente a mi, en parte sorprendida y en parte confundida.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

*Zelena's POV*

Por fin había llegado, por fin estaba frente a la casa y me permití sonreír un momento, justo antes de que la vi.

*Ruby's POV*

\- ¿Ashley?


End file.
